The present invention generally relates to brakes for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an electric park brake for use in an electric caliper brake system.
A brake system for a motor vehicle functionally reduces the speed of the vehicle or maintains the vehicle in a rest position. Various types of brake systems are used in automotive vehicles, including hydraulic, anti-lock (ABS), and electric, also referred to as xe2x80x9cbrake by wirexe2x80x9d. An electric brake system accomplishes the above functions of reducing speed and maintaining the vehicle in a rest position through the use of an electric caliper. Generally, the electric caliper includes a motor and a gear system to transfer the load or force that is necessary to stop or maintain the vehicle in a rest position.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an electric park brake for use in an electric caliper brake system to maintain the vehicle in a rest position. There is a limited amount of space available for use by an electric caliper, which is limited by the available space within a wheel. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an electric park brake for use in an electric caliper brake system that is spatially efficient.
There is provided, an electric park brake for use in an electric caliper brake system that satisfies those needs outlined above and provides an electric park brake that is spatially efficient. The electric park brake of the present invention includes an electric caliper motor assembly. The electric caliper motor assembly includes a motor, which is operably coupled to a shaft. The motor and shaft are surrounded by a housing. A cogwheel is disposed axially and operably connected to the shaft within the housing. A solenoid mechanism is disposed on the housing and positioned axially in relation to the shaft. There is at least one guide pin that is associated with the solenoid mechanism for interacting with the cogwheel when the solenoid is activated. The interaction between the at least one guide pin and the cogwheel provides a park brake feature and prevents movement of the shaft.